Over Your Head
by Purple Peanutbutter
Summary: Alex Newton was an ordinary guy, or at least he thought he was, until he found out he was a Sim.
1. Look Up

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I saw there was a section for Sims fanfictions, and I thought "I have to do one where a Sims finds out their a Sim!", and this was what came out. I don't know exactly where I'm going with this, so it may come slowly due to that. Anyway, enjoy, and REVIEW!

*

*

*

Alex Newton was an ordinary guy, or at least he thought he was, until he found out he was a Sim.

At first, he laughed.

Later, he cried.

And at the end, when he looked back on the events, he did something in between.

But the events did not come and go so quickly. No. It all began when…

...

...

...

"Who are you?" Alex asked the lady who had just faded into his front yard form the blurry abyss outside, "And how did you get here?"

The lady stood there mysteriously, looking ethereal as the sunlight hit her.

"I am Mary Pen," she said, "And I did 'walk here'."

"But, you weren't there, and then you faded here," Alex said in amazement.

"But that's how everyone gets here, haven't you seen it before?" Mary asked.

"No," Alex said, looking down, "I just never had the urge to go outside when people were coming."

"And do you never do things without urges?"

"Hardly."

"And do you always follow these urges?"

"Unless my needs are low," Alex explained, shrugging.

"How long have you been alive Alex?"

Alex didn't notice she suddenly knew his name.

"What?" he asked, befuddled, "Well, um…wait…nine days? But, that doesn't make sense, I remember having a very first kiss with someone…but I don't remember her name or growing up…why haven't I noticed this before?"

"Sometimes, we need things pointed out for us," Mary replied.

"Wait, you used my name, but I never told you it."

"I just read the text."

"What text?"

"The text that appears when I hover over you."

"Hover? What?"

Mary looked around.

"Let's go inside, I have many things I must tell you."

Alex doubted it was the smartest thing to do, but he felt she really knew something, and wasn't just crazy, so he let Mary in.

"Have you ever wondered why it's empty and blurry around your house, but yet as soon as you leave, there's another lot?" Mary asked, once they both were seated.

"Well…no. But that is odd…why haven't I ever thought about that?"

"What about how suddenly you could buy cars? And suddenly there was weather? And what about vampires suddenly being real and many other things suddenly existing?"

"I…I don't know…" Alex looked purely confused, unable to comprehend it.

"What about furniture suddenly bought and the house suddenly having a makeover? Isn't it odd?"

"Then do you know why I've never noticed this?" Alex asked.

"We're made to not notice this, I only did because I have been left alone in the abyss of nothingness but the art of the programming of our world, and then I saw how it works, and I know what it is."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"What would you say if I told you we are Sims?" Mary asked.

"WHAT?!" Alex exclaimed.

Everything she said had hit him, and he realized she was right, but this was too much.

"But, I play that game on my computer, Mr. Humble even gave me a computer with the Sims 3!"

"Yes, but think about it, those games are patchy and incomplete, your fun is going up, but is anything really happening?" Mary leaned back, letting her words sink in.

"No…" Alex looked down, then turned up again, "But that's impossible!"

"Have you ever randomly gotten 50,000 added to your funds?"

"Yes, but—"

"Put it together, it all makes sense. Real life doesn't have so much about llamas."

Alex looked down.

"Can you prove it?" he asked.

Mary stood from her seat.

"Alex, look up."  
"What?"

"Look up."

"But, I've never done that before, I don't know if my head can make that motion—"

"Look up."

"Why?"

"Just. Look. Up."

Alex slowly turned his head up; his vision went past the top of the wall, to the ceiling, and then, IT.

"What is that?" he asked, shocked.

"It is called, The Plumbob. It floats above your head and will stay green, until your needs get low, then it is orange, even lower, and it's red."

Alex looked down.

"How comes you don't have one?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm an NPC, also known as a Townie Sim, or a Nobody."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I am an inactive Sim, so I'm not being controlled by the strange urges."  
"So why don't you have the Plumbob thing?"

"Only you have it, so the player can tell which Sim is active. But if you ask me on a date or an outing, I'll get a smaller blue one."

"But, you're telling me the only purpose of my life is to entertain teenagers?" Alex asked in awe.

"Well, some adults and younger children as well, but pretty much," Mary confirmed.

"And why are you telling me this?"

Mary looked down gravely.

"Because, the player who is controlling you, Alex, is not very appreciative of Sims life. They have already planned your death."


	2. Shocking News

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, all you reviewers have inspired me to finish and post up this next chapter, thanks for the reviews!

*

*

*

"Why would they do that?!" Alex asked.

"They think it's fun, I guess," Mary shrugged, "Also, Sims 3 is taking over—"

"Wait, I'm a 'Sims 2' Sim?"

"—and the player decided to kill off all their Sims 2 characters before converting."

"And how are you going to help me stay alive?"

"Well, first, some instructions: Don't use the oven, eat tons of chips while the fridge is here (they might delete it), keep an Eclectic and Enigmatic Energizer with you at all times—don't use it with low aspiration—and don't swim in pools."

"That it?"

"If you get sick, take care of yourself. But other than that, no more advice," Mary confirmed. "Now that that's been said, come with me to our base."

"Our?"

"There are more where I come from."

"But I can't visit other people's houses!"

"Don't worry," Mary smirked, "I've reprogrammed a few things."

*

Mary burst in the door of the building, dragging Alex along with her.

There was a red couch with seven people on it, and two doors, but the room was otherwise empty.

"I brought someone," she said, "His death has been planned as well."

An old man who was on the couch stood up.

"He doesn't look like there's anything wrong with him!" the man said.

"He's not being killed for a glitch," Mary explained.

"I see, sh—" the elder was interrupted by himself, as he peed on the floor leaving a puddle. "Drats!" he cursed.

Alex took note of the several other puddles about the floor, then spoke.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Well, this is our base," Mary explained. "Me, Tina, and Goopy. We saved all these people with glitches who were going to be killed off. This is Don," she gestured to the old man, "Maria," she gestured to a well dressed lady on the couch, "Count Randolph Milliner Pommes III," she gestured to a vampire on the couch, "And Lidia," she gestured to another woman on the couch who had no face, her hair floating.

"Don's bladder meter never moves, but he always pees up puddles."

Don peed again, right on cue.

"Maria gets new memories—that never happened—every day."

"I'm sure I met aliens, but I was sleeping at the time it would have happened," Maria explained.

"Count Randolph's teeth refuse to stay in his mouth."  
"I vant to vrink your blood, but I can't" the Count gestured to his blue fangs floating in the air.

"And parts of Lidia's body start going transparent."

"Oh no, not my hands too…" Lidia said, looking at where her hands should have been.

"Goopy and I are both NPCs, and we saw that many were getting glitches, and being killed. So together, we found Tina, who had started her own base for saving people like these—for she had a glitch herself—and we joined her."

"What's her glitch?" Alex asked.

"She has become married to multiple men simultaneously that she doesn't even know," Marry explained, "She doesn't remember it, but she has rings on her finger, and they appear as 'married/joined' in her magical picture book of acquaintances."

"Weird."  
Mary nodded.

"All of this is strange," she replied, "It must be even stranger for you."

"Hmm," was Alex's only answer—almost _nothing_ is strange when you find out you're part of a virtual dollhouse.

Mary turned back to the glitchy display of people on the couch.

"This is Alex. And as I said earlier; he is not being killed for glitches."

"Then what for?" Maria asked.

"I'm getting to that," Mary explained, "It seems our player is killing off all their old Sims, and converting to Sims 3. And you all know what that means…"  
Gasps filled the room, and all the couch-sitters—all the ones that had faces—made shocked expressions.

"Wait," Alex asked, "What does that mean?"

Nobody answered, and instead continued being shocked.

"What _does _that mean?"

Mary nodded to the others, but ignored Alex.

"What does it mean? What does it mean?" he asked worriedly.

"What?" Mary asked, turning, "Oh, sorry, forgot you were there."

"So what does it mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"You said, 'and you all know what that means…', but _I_ don't. So, what _does_ it mean?"

"Oh, right," Mary laughed, "It means the _play_er will stop _play_ing with us."

Everyone who had just recovered from their initial shock began gasping again.

Alex looked around.

"And what does _that_ mean?"


End file.
